She Holds My Heart
by SkittlesStar25
Summary: Manny finally is starting to get over Craig, she's realized that after everything he's put her through that no matter how much she cares, she deserves better. Now that he's been out of her life for quite some time, it's been easy for her to avoid him, but


1_She holds my heart_

A/N: Okay, this is going to be a one-shot fic. There are no couples, just a battling relationship finally coming to an end. Manny finally is starting to get over Craig, she's realized that after everything he's put her through that no matter how much she cares, she deserves better. Now that he's been out of her life for quite some time, it's been easy for her to avoid him, but now he's trying to come back. Manny isn't going to stand for it, she isn't going to just sit there and let him try to weasel his way back into her life. Oh no, not Manny, she's a fighter. She's gunna burn him the worst way possible, at karaoke.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters, just the plot. And I don't own 'Worthless' by Greg Raposo or 'Gone' by Kelly Clarkson either.

_Enjoy_

Manny walked through the hall with a confident look on her face, she had finally gotten over Craig and it felt so good. She passed Emma who looked at her, clearly confused. She knew what she had to do, she was going to tell him, show him how strong she was.

Manny was getting closer to Craig's locker, she saw Ashley watching her from her locker,

'_What's she up to?' _

She walked up to Craig and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled one of his famous smirks. This time, Manny didn't swoon or sigh, she simply kept her cool.

"Listen Craig, I want you to know something, I'm proud to say that I'm over you now. It took me a long time, but I haven't felt this good in well...ever. Now, if you'll excuse me I have places to go and people to see, maybe I'll see you around or something."

Craig looked at her confused before laughing, "Haha, Manny that was a good one. You know you're so cute when you're trying to be serious. Now come on, what do you say we hang out, you know for old times sake?"

Manny just stood there with her mouth hanging open," Um...Craig I'm not kidding. This isn't a joke. I'm really over you, we're finished as a couple...forever."

His smile slowly faded, "Awww, come on Manny. I love you, you know that; why would you want to ruin everything we've been through?"

"Because everything we've been through has been hell," she said.

"Look, I promise I can fix everything. Meet me at the karaoke club tonight, I'll show you how I feel." he pleaded.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine Craig, I'll be there."

"Great, I'll see you later then." he said while attempting to peck her on the cheek, but she was already gone.

–Manny's House–

Manny opened the door and trudged up the stairs, being so strong and confident had worn her out. She collapsed onto her bed and just stared at the ceiling.

'_Why am I going to see him? It isn't going to help me get over him. I mean I'm already over him, it won't help me stay that way. What am I saying? I don't care about Craig anymore, he's in the past...isn't he?'_

She covered her face with a pillow before screaming as loud as she could, it was a tip given to her by Marco to help relieve her stress. She tried to think about what she was going to do, but couldn't come up with anything. Manny rolled over and grabbed her CD player remote and pressed play.

Her 'recovery' music began to play as Kelly Clarkson's song 'Gone' began to play.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

It was just then that an idea struck Manny, she turned up the song and searched for the lyrics on her computer. She had a surprise for Craig, and it wasn't going to make him happy.

–Craig's House–

'_I need to find a song I can use to win her back, I haven't had a girlfriend in months and I still have feelings for her so why not?'_

Craig was searching through his records and CD's for something to sing at karaoke for Manny. There was nothing really sappy and lovey-dovey that he could sing to her, he had to result to drastic measures...Angie's CDs.

Craig opened his door and peered down the hall to make sure no one was in site, he quietly tiptoed into her room and flicked on the light switch. Angie's room was a faded pink with toys in various places on the floor, Joey had taken her to the park so he assumed he had about ½ an hour to kill before he would risk getting caught.

He walked over to her CD case and unzipped it before such bands as Backstreet Boys, 'NSYNC, and Britney Spears were staring him in the face. He couldn't believe what kind of music she listened to. It was so...bad.

"Pop...pop...pop...ah, here's something a little different." He said while pulling out a CD with a guy holding a guitar. The CD reminded him of himself, except older and with facial hair.

"Greg Raposo," he read while popping the CD into his player.

As the first song began he nodded his head to the music before he mentally slapped himself, he was bobbing to POP! Something he promised himself he would never do.

_I'm reaching, deeper_

_Down inside of me_

_For answers to questions_

_Honesty_

'_This song is okay, but I need something slower, something more romantic. What's that song Angie always listens to...something about without you.' _ He thought while he changed the song.

_Every summer has a song_

_That reminds me of the good times that past_

click- "That was too fast," he said while changing the song.

_With a smile of an angel, you walked into my heart_

_I took one look at you and I felt it from the start_

_We're almost meant to be, and I know that you care for me_

_Lets not rush the time you know I'm yours and I know you're mine_

_I want something real and I want it to be true_

_Don't you say the words 'I love you'_

_I love the way you feel and I love the things you do_

_But I won't say that I love you too_

Click-_ 'Okay, not bad, but I want it really slow and romantic. Something that **will** make her say 'I love you.' _

As number four began to play he listened to the lyrics, they made perfect sense, **this** was the song for Manny for sure. He searched the lyrics on his computer and downloaded the song before carefully placing the CD back in it's rightful place.

No sooner did Joey and Angie walk through the door, Craig rushed into his room and closed the door before searching for the guitar tabs for 'Worthless'

Later on that afternoon you could hear Angie singing the words to 'Worthless' while Craig strummed away at his guitar. He needed it to be perfect for when he sang on stage and expressed his love.

–Manny's House–

Manny stood in her room staring into her mirror, she had finally finished applying her make-up and was ready to face Craig. She was wearing dark blue low-rise flared jeans and a blue halter top, she wanted to look good when she told Craig how it was.

' _I hope he doesn't try anything stupid.' _ She said while taking one final look in the mirror. She began to hum the tune to 'Gone' in her head, when she sang those words it would teach him, make him learn that what he wants will never happen, she's left him for good.

–Karaoke Club_–_

'_I hope she'll be here soon.' _Craig sighed, he'd been waiting ten minutes already and Manny wasn't there yet. He had already entered in the karaoke contest and the man assured him that if those words didn't win back a girl then she must have a screw loose.

Suddenly Craig felt someone tap his back, he turned around to see Manny's sparkling eyes.

"Hey, sorry I'm late. I had to do something before I came here." she said while twirling her hair.

"It's fine, do you want something to drink maybe?" he asked.

She nodded while he went to grab them drinks; Manny looked back at Craig before slipping off behind the stage, she found the manager and asked if there was still room for her to perform.

"Well, I guess there's still room. You'll have to go after this guy," he said while pointing to Craig's name, "he's singing some sappy love song to this girl he wants to win back. Anyway what are you going to sing?"

"I'm singing a song for this guy who wants me back, but I've gotten over him." the manager eyed her strange.

"Okay, sounds um...great. What's your name?"

"It's Manuela...Manuela Santos."

"Okay Ms. Santos, as soon as Mr. Manning is finished you're welcome to step up onto the stage."

She smiled while walking back to the table. She noticed Craig looking around with a confused, yet nervous face.

'_God why are all guys such idiots?_' she wondered as she sat back down.

"Where'd you go? I got your drink." Craig asked.

"Oh thanks, I just needed to reapply my lipgloss. My lips are always chapped this season." She replied while licking her lips.

Craig began to tense up, she was teasing him and he knew it, but he couldn't help but smile.

After a few people performed Manny had realized that maybe being with Craig wasn't so bad, at least on a friendship level.

'_Am I making the right choice? Do I really want to throw all this away?_' she asked herself.

Suddenly a voice popped into her head, '_Remember how he treated you Manny? How you cried endless amounts of tears until you didn't know what else to do? Do you really want that to happen again?_'

She shook her head, ' _No, you're right, I can never be with Craig again. Friends maybe, but relationship wise, never_.'

"Craig Manning? Can a mister Craig Manning please report to the stage?" the announcer yelled.

Manny turned to him, "You're singing?"

"Yea, I decided to perform a song." he said.

"Well, good luck!" she yelled as he walked behind the curtain.

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtains slowly opened, Craig was sitting on a stool with his trusty acoustic guitar in hand.

"This song was original done by one of my sisters favorite artists, Greg Raposo, but I'm here to sing it to the girl of my dreams. Manny." He said while smiling.

Manny blushed a deep shade of red before turning back to Craig.

'_Well here goes nothing,_' he said.

Slowly he began to strum the rhythm on his guitar while he sang the words.

_I woke up today with a revelation_

_An introduction to the truth _

_And I knew the world is round and _

_What goes up comes down and _

_Maybe I, finally got it figured out_

_A moment is worthless no meaning, purpose_

_Every breath is just wasted_

_If you are not the center of my world_

_I'm just drifting, barely existing_

_Cause every minute without you is worthless_

_Without you is worthless_

_And you know the state of my condition_

_Yet you hold me anyway _

_and I won't take a step unless it's your direction_

_Where was I, before I finally realized_

_A moment is worthless no meaning, purpose_

_Every breath is just wasted_

_If you are not the center of my world_

_I'm just drifting, barely existing _

_Cause every minute without you is worthless_

_Without you is worthless_

_Without you is worthless_

_Without you..._

_There's a void, there's a space_

_And you're inches away _

_There's a tone in your voice_

_and It makes me brave_

_There's a glow in my eye's _

_That shows I'm alive_

_A moment is worthless no meaning, purpose _

_Every breath is just wasted_

_If you are not the center of my world_

_I'm just drifting, barely existing_

_Cause every minute without you is worthless _

_Without you is worthless _

_Cause I revolve around you_

_Without you is worthless _

_I can't live another day _

_Without you every step of my way _

_Without you is worthless _

_Without you is worthless_

As he finished strumming his guitar he said, "Every minute is worthless without you Manny."

Without her noticing tears began to stream down her face, '_How could this be happening? Am I...am I falling in love with Craig all over again?_'

She couldn't let that happen, as he stepped off the stage he smiled; he walked over to her and gently kissed her cheek.

"Don't cry Manny. Please?"

"MANUELA SANTOS!" she heard the manager announce.

"Looks like it's my turn." she said almost reluctantly.

He sighed, "Well, good luck."

She walked away from the table, '_He's going to hate me for this, I know it. And after he basically spilled his heart out to me all I can do it rip it into a million pieces. What else can I do? I need him to know how I feel._'

The lights dimmed once again. Manny stood on stage with microphone in hand, "Craig, I'd like to thank you for that beautiful song, but I have one for you now. Sure it may contradict the way that you feel, but I need it to be out in the open, I want you to know the truth."

She took in a deep breath before beginning.

_What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
No way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that drop like acid rain  
You washed away the best of me  
You don't care_

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

Sometimes shattered  
Never open  
Nothing matters  
When you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you  
Always ending  
Always over  
Back and forth, up and down like a rollercoaster  
I am breaking  
That habit  
Today

You know you did it  
I'm goneTo find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so youComing back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it, babe  
Take the hint and walk away  
'Cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone

What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
To find someone to live for  
In this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
Just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You're wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
Coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone, gone, gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone

After the last two words she dropped the mike and turned around as the lights disappeared. Craig just sat there in disbelief. He wasn't really sure what else to do, '_Did she say she...moved on?_'

He remembered her trying to tell him in the hall at school, but he just wouldn't listen, he wouldn't believe that Manny...the girl who had loved him for almost his whole four years in high school was finally over him. His face turned from anger to shame, he was pitiful for chasing after someone who clearly didn't want anything to do with him. Craig stood up and walked toward the door.

Manny received many cheers as she came from behind the curtains, she smiled, but frowned as soon as she noticed Craig was gone.

She asked a few people if they had seen him and finally one person said they saw him leave.

Manny sighed, '_He must think I totally hate him now._'

She grabbed her purse and began to search for Craig.

"CRAIG!" she yelled looking up and own the streets, she couldn't believe he left because of her song. Did it hurt him that much? She decided to call his house and see if he went home.

'Ring...Ring...Ring...Hello?'

"Hi Joey this is Manny, did Craig happen to come home yet?"

"No Manny he isn't home yet."

She sighed in defeat, "Ok well thanks so much Joey...bye."

She flipped her phone closed as she started to think, '_Where would Craig go?_'

Manny suddenly began to sprint to the park, if Craig would be anywhere it would be here.

–The Park–

Sure enough as soon as Manny arrived she saw Craig sitting on the swings. She approached him with caution before he noticed her.

He started to get up, " Craig, just sit down."

"Why, I thought you wanted me 'Gone.'"

"Sit on the damn swing." she demanded.

He pouted before listening to her order.

Manny sat on the swing next to him and began making swirls in the dirt.

"So is there a reason you wanted me to stay here. I know you don't want me anymore." Craig spat out.

She sighed deeply, "Craig, it's not exactly what the song was suppose to get across. Yes I did want you 'Gone' but what I meant was gone as a relationship. I realized that I was over you and you just didn't get it. I tried to tell you in a nicer way, but you made me sing it to ya."

Craig began to make swirls as well, "So you mean you still wanna be friends and everything, but just not relationship wise?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You hurt me a lot in the past Craig, I can't just keep forgiving you."

He sighed, "I know, and believe me if I could take it back I would."

She chuckled a little bit, "You say that every time," there was a brief moment of silence, "so why did you sing that song?"

Craig looked up at her and smiled, "Because I care about you and it was the best way to describe it. It's like an explosion in my body and I just don't want it to stop. Although I've hurt you so many times I wanted to try and work it out. Because I truly do love you Manny, despite how I've acted and despite what people have told you. I know I told Ashley that I loved her too, but it's hard when you've got my condition. Sometimes I don't even know what I'm talking about. But with you...I never have a doubt in my mind that I said the wrong words."

'_God why does he just keep making this harder on me? That's the thing with Craig, he always knows just the right words to say to make my heart skip a beat._'

Manny wasn't really sure what she was doing, but went in for it anyway. She moved her swing closer to Craig until she was about 5 inches from his face.

He smiled before she pressed her delicate lips against his, fireworks exploded, sparks flew, you name it and it happened.

As they parted all Craig could do was grin, he had won, she was going to come back to him...finally.

Manny looked at Craig's smiling face before her eyes became glassy, "Craig...I...I wish I could do this again, but I can't. I...I'm over you remember. This can't happen."

His smile slowly faded as the words came out of her mouth, "Manny, come on why not? You love me and I love you, why can't we just try again?"

She stood up, "This is exactly why I can't do this, I'm sick of starting over again Craig. I'm doing this because I love you, no matter how much I care about you I know I'm better off without you. It's the only way I can be happy."

As she began to walk away Craig called out to her, but she didn't respond. He watched as she slowly disappeared into the distance.

'_There goes the girl that holds my heart._'

A/N: Awww maybe not the best ending ever, but kind of sad. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but it's prolly the only time Manny and Craig aren't together in my fic. Well, except for Brittle Souls which is a Crellie fic. Oh well, anyway I realized I'm wasting your lives by typing this long ass authors note so I'll get to the point. Please leave me a review? I'd appreciate it SO very much. Thanx!

_SkittlesStar25_


End file.
